Egypt meets Greece
by actress65
Summary: What happens when an Egyptian magician who chooses the path of Anubis meets two demigods, also known as Leo Valdez and Jason Grace? (Yeah once again, I suck at these summaries. Oops, well the story is way better then it sounds.)


Author's Note: I love these stories and I just wrote this in like an hour, so don't hate if it's bad! If it's not then please review, they are always welcome (well nice ones are.) I might have a few typos in here so sorry. :p

The Brooklyn House had been a train-wreck ever since we learned that Sadie died protecting two of our initiates. If it weren't for Walt, Khufu, and I then it would _not _have been livable. Carter was locked in his room, believe it or not without Sadie this place was chaos. After cleaning up Felix's penguins "gifts" that they leave all over the place, I plopped down on the couch and Walt sat next to me, "Thanks for helping out around here Sookie." I shrugged, "No problem Walt." He raised an eyebrow and asked me a question that I'd been asking myself since I got here, "Do you know which gods' path you're going to follow?"

I thought for a moment, "I was thinking about Anubis." Walt sighed, "It won't be easy, and you know that right?" I nodded and he closed his eyes and then told me, "He told me to tell you to meet him at 216 April Avenue." With that he strode away, I looked at the crackling fire wistfully. I heard a knock on the door and yelled, "I'LL GET IT!" I opened the door and the most gorgeous guy I'd ever seen was standing in the doorway, "Is this the Brooklyn House?"

I had the worst brain-fart ever, "Um…" then I remembered I knew how to talk, "Yes it is, who are you?" He held out his hand, "Aric Duffy." I shook it and asked him, "Why are you here this fine evening?" He sat down on the couch, "I heard this is a safe place to train with magic." Just then Felix ran through the living room with his army of penguins, and the smallest kid here Shelby running behind them yelling, "Die snake! DIE!" I laughed, "A place to train, yes, a safe place…" Aric smiled and I noticed his features. He had dirty blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, a stunning smile, and over all a very handsome guy.

Amos walked in then and asked, "Who's this?" I said, "This is Aric Duffy, he wants to train here." Amos tipped his hat, "Welcome Aric." He turned to me, "Would you go tell everyone that Khufu made dinner." I asked Aric, "Do you want to help me?" Instead of answering me he raised his eyebrow, "Who's Khufu?"

At dinner I managed to push that address from my mind, because I had some memories there I didn't want to remember. We had an unexpected guest come to the dinner table, Carter. His eyes were sad and I saw it in Walt's too but he managed to keep going on with what has to be done instead of hanging onto what had happened. Carter looked at me, "I heard you were headed into New York." I nodded and Carter sat down, "Do you need me to go with you?" Amos started eating the Jell-O that Khufu made, "Carter don't worry about Sookie, she knows enough magic that if she gets I trouble she can call one of us."

It's nice to have someone believe in you rather than doubt you all the time. Aric was sitting next to me, which didn't help me with planning what I'd do tonight if things go wrong (which they almost always do.) I heard Shelby and Felix arguing, "Cats are better!" Shelby told Felix and everyone could guess Felix's reply to that, "Penguins are way cooler!" Shelby frowned, and stood up, "I'M TELLING BAST!" Waves of panic washed over his face, "No, please don't tell her! Bast'll make me each cat food for a month!" Shelby ran away, with Felix chasing after her and we all burst out laughing.

Even Carter smiled, Aric walked up to me after dinner, "Can you show me my room?" I nodded and led him upstairs; his room was dark blue and was very plain, "Well, here you go. I'll leave you to get settled in." He smiled and said, "Thanks, Sookie right?" I felt a ridiculous grin spread across my face, "Yeah Aric. I'll see you later."

I walked away with my heart doing a tap-dance, I sighed and headed downstairs. Walt looked at me suspiciously, "So what put you in such a good mood?" Was I that obvious, Walt smirked mischievously, "Gods of Egypt you like him." I slapped him, "So what if I do." I think I just brought out the teenager girl in him, "Awwwww!" I shoved past him furiously blushing.

My room was decorated with all of the things my parents never let me have in my room, in other words I had painted on the walls and had tons of those glow-in-the-dark stars on my ceiling. I turned off my lights and laid there on my bed, I turned on my IPOD and Everansance's song Everyone's Fool song played. I heard a knock on my door, "Yeah?" I asked and Aric stepped into the doorway, "Hey Sookie." I sat up, not bothering with the lights, "What can I do you for?" Aric fiddled with his shirt, "I heard you were going out into the city and I was wondering if I could go with you." I nodded and said, "Sure you can come with me, two is better than one." Aric looked at me, "Why'd you turn down Carter?" I avoided his gaze, "Well, I just feel like I have a lot to live up to when I' around him. Like everything I do isn't good enough." Aric simply nodded.

I left a note by Walt's bedroom telling that I left, and I grabbed my wand and a knife (what? You can never be too prepared.) We set out and I felt that I was going to have an interesting evening. Aric looked at me curiously, "DO you know why Anubis asked you to meet him at that location?" I shook my head and replied, "Not a clue, but I'm sure we're going to find out."

Soon enough I crossed the street into the ruins of what used to be a hotel, I called out, "Hello...Anubis…anybody here?!" Aric sat down on an old couch, "Well nothing to do bu-" he stopped in mid-sentence, he almost seemed frozen, "Aric?" I heard a voice from behind me, "I thought we might have this conversation without interruptions." I turned around and saw a boy in black jeans, a ripped t-shirt, a leather jacket, and a golden necklace of some-sort. "Anubis." He nodded and said, "What made you want to follow my path?" I told him, "Well I'm pretty experienced in the field of death, so I thought this would be a suitable field."

Anubis looked around, "Do you recognize this place?" I nodded; _I knew this place way more then I cared to admit._ "Yes." "I can manifest in places of great death, I'm sure you know what happened here." He walked to me, "To follow my path you have to let me see your darkest memories." I took a deep breath and managed to say, "Okay." Anubis held out his hand, and I took it expecting it to be stone-cold, instead it was pretty warm. Then I entered my memory.

The hotel was restored to its former glory, and there I was standing in the hallway on the fourth floor. I looked at the clock that was next to me before it happened, and I looked at Anubis, "We can't get hurt in memories, right?" he nodded and I sighed, there goes one of the problems. Then the ceiling above us shook, and all of the fire alarms went off. Ghost me started running down the hallway, and the ceiling behind ghost me.

Ghost me looked around and I heard a little boy scream, at the end of the hallway stood a kid he was balling his eyes out when the floor below him gave out. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek, and ghost me screamed. Then she ran to the stair-way and raced down, when ghost me ran into the lobby, there was a fire near the elevator. I heard cries from the floors above me trying to get out of the elevator. There was a crowd of people by the doors but they wouldn't budge! Ghost me whispered something and the doors exploded, then she fell.

When ghost me finally made it outside, she looked up and saw two girls standing on the roof. Ghost me gasped as fire exploded behind them and the girls jumped. I turned around, I'd already seen it. The image was still implanted into my brain. I squeezed my eyes shut and I felt Anubis's hand on my shoulder, "It's over." I opened my eyes and thought I'd find Anubis's eyes full pity; instead they were full of compassion, "Thank you for letting me see that memory." I bit my lip, feeling fragile, "No problem." Anubis gave me a light smile, "I know you don't want to even acknowledge what happened here, but it's like 9/11. You can't change what happened, you can only learn from it, and let it go."

I managed a small smile, "Thanks." Anubis eyes suddenly became worried he looked around, "I need to leave, and between you and me not all gods are Egyptian." _What was that supposed to mean?_ Aric unfroze, "but wait." He looked at me curiously, "Why are you looking at me like that?" I shook my head, and two boys ran into the building, "Sh!" One of the boys had pale blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and a small scar on his upper lip. The other boy looked like a Mexican elf; he had _really_ curly dark brown hair, a mischievous smile, a tool belt, and was wearing suspenders.

Aric whispered, "What should we do?" I thought for a moment, "Maybe they just want to talk, if they don't there's always plan B) run." Aric nodded and we walked out into no-man's-land. The blond boy spotted me first, he said something to the elf guy and they walked up to us. "So you guys have been the magical signal that's been sending Festus off his rocker." Said the elf guy, blond boy rolled his eyes, "Don't you think we should at least introduce ourselves?" elf guy sighed and gave us an over-exaggerated bow, "Hello, I'm Leo." Leo looked at his friend, and blond boy held out his hand to Aric, "I'm Jason." I smiled, "I'm Sookie, and this is Aric."

Aric looked at Jason suspiciously, "What do mean we were sending off magic signals?" Leo said casually, "I have this dragon, a metal one mind you, that has almost every feature. About an hour ago, it picked at a strong magical signature in this area." Jason asked me, "Are you a demigod? Because I've never seen you at either of the camps." _ Wait, isn't a demigod Greek. Is this what Anubis was talking about?_ "No I'm not a demigod; I'm blood of the pharaohs." Leo raised an eyebrow, "Jason I highly doubt she's Greek or Roman." Jason gave Leo the, _nah-dip-Sherlock,_ look.

I cracked a smile, "What were you talking about, camps?" Jason looked at Leo, "Do you think we can trust them?" Leo shrugged, "You're the leader in this group." Jason sighed, "Well Leo and I are demigods, though I'm a Roman, and he's Greek. There's two camps for people like us,  
there just so happens to be one on Long Island Sound." That explains why Bast and Amos don't like going into Manhattan and to Long Island Sound!

I looked at Aric, "Do you think we should tell them?" Aric frowned, "I'm new at this, and you're more experienced than me." I looked at the demigods, "It's sort of the same for us, instead of camps though we have nomes-" Leo interrupted me, "Gomes are creepy, why do you have them?" I face- palmed myself, "NOMES, as in N-O-M-E-S. It's places we train to be magicians, we have a nome in Brooklyn." They gave me blank stares, and Aric said, "WELL, it's been great getting to know you in all but we _need_ to go." I asked right before I decided to leave, "How can we contact you if we need anything?" Leo tossed a coin at me, "Toss this into some mist and say,' Oh, Iris goddess of the rainbow, show me the most supreme and awesome-"" Leo cut to the chase." Jason told him, and Leo scowled, "Fine cut out that last part, 'show me Leo Valdez, Camp Half-Blood." I nodded and ran after Aric.

On the way back my mind was racing faster than a horse, were those guys serious, did those two camps that they were talking about have demigods, and do the Greek/Roman gods actually exist? When I got back to the Brooklyn house I ran to carter and told him all about my adventure (not necessarily the Anubis part though.) "I knew there were more people like Percy." He muttered and I asked, "Wait, wait, wait, you've met someone like that before?" Carter nodded and my mouth hung open, "So what do you want to do?"

He stood up, "I think its tie to see if all of them are as friendly as they the ones we've met…"

**Please review and tell me if you like it and/or if you want me to make a sequel. **


End file.
